


Serving Looks from the Splash Zone

by princeoffairies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casa Bonita AU, M/M, this started as a joke and yet here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeoffairies/pseuds/princeoffairies
Summary: For years, Keith's brother, his best friend, and even a few strangers have been trying to convince him to just finally get a job at the restaurant. And for years, he avoided and denied doing just that. However, recent events seem to have sparked a newfound interest.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding that this oddly specific AU fic was worthy of even the slightest amount of attention.  
> The entire inspiration came from a conversation I had with my dear friend and co-worker.
> 
> "Who out of the Voltron folks would be most likely to work here at Casa?"
> 
> Leading us here. With only the finest content inspired by the one, the only Casa Bonita. (And yes, it is, in fact, a real place.)

If anyone were to ask, Keith could never escape Casa Bonita, he resented the place with his whole heart, and he would never _ever_ work there. Now, in reality, only one of those things were true. Keith had always been fond of the restaurant, though not because he genuinely enjoyed every aspect of it. He had fond memories from growing up there. His family celebrated his adoption there, he’s had birthday parties there, everything that would make him remember the happier things about childhood.

Keith could escape Casa Bonita if he really wanted to, but he couldn’t bring himself to such a desire.

Well... most of the time.

 

“Excuse me, sir?” a young woman asks him, “Do you know the way to the cave? The scary one?”

_Do I_ look _like I work here, ma’am?_ He was tempted to ask. “Yeah, you go into the Puppet Plaza, start walking until you’re almost at the emergency exit near the cotton candy stand, turn to the left, and then it’ll be up the stairs.”

“Thank you so much!” she smiles at him, “Do you happen to know when they’ll be doing a puppet show, by the way?”

He checks the time on his phone, “In about fifteen minutes. It’s a weekend so puppet shows will be on the hour and pinata breakings will be on the half hour.”

“Oh! That’s so cool. Thank you so much!”

“Yeah, sure. Have a good day.” He nods.

Before anyone else can stop him, he rushes off to hide in the gift shop. He knows he’ll be able to hide there. No one will ask him anything in there.

“Hey, Pidge.” Keith mutters, “Mind if I hide in here for a while?”

“Overwhelmed?” his friends asks, “Yeah, get back here. Mystery Push Pop?”

“I’m sorry, like… mystery flavour?” He hesitates before accepting, “I think… I need a break from this place for a while.”

“ _Y_ _ou_ need a break? Are you kidding me? You _love_ this place.”

Keith shakes his head, “Nope. I definitely don’t. I _definitely_ don’t. At all.”

“Keith, I’ve known you for like… thirteen years now or so, right?” Pidge stares and doesn’t stop staring until Keith finally nods, “So, of all people, I can say for certain that this place will _always_ hold a special place in your heart. There’s no way you can convince me otherwise.”

Keith shrugs, “I’m just getting really sick of being mistaken for an employee all the–”

“You wouldn’t be getting mistaken for one if you just got a damn job here.”

“Never. I refuse.”

Pidge rolls her eyes before pulling away from the conversation to help a customer.

Keith sighs and slumps down to sit on the floor, the green carpet being a surprisingly comfortable place to sit. _Maybe…_ he thinks to himself, _working here wouldn’t be too–_ he stops the thought abruptly, not wanting to threaten the childhood memories he built here. He wants this place to remain a magical, fun place with not-so-great food.

Pidge’s attention returns to him, “Seriously, though. You should consider it. It’s a fun place. And who knows, maybe you could do something like… I don’t know… be a cliff diver.”

Keith stares, blank and silent.

“Yeah, dumb suggestion on my part. But I think you should consider it.”

“Have you been talking to Shiro? He gave me a very similar lecture on the drive up here…”

Pidge shrugs, “Hey, he said if I could convince you, he’d let me jump in the pool.”

“As if Shiro could stop you. Couldn’t you just ask that one friend of yours in the department? Or like… Allura?”

“I guess. I was more just excited that he was willing to let me potentially break the rules.” The smile Pidge flashes is devious and intimidating.

Keith nods, “I understand completely. Are you closing tonight?”

“Yeah. Not looking forward to it…” Pidge groans, “Sometimes your brother takes for-fucking-ever to get over here to escort me to EDA.”

“Watch your language, this is a family restaurant.”

“Family restaurant, blah blah. Whatever. No one in this place gives a single fuck anymore. Everyone is done. The servers, the specialty, I’m pretty sure even _entertainment_ has given up. The other day, I heard one of them make an insurance joke during one of the pirate shows.” Pidge sighs, “And you and I _both_ know that it’ll happen again.”

“And you’re trying to convince me to work here with _that_ pitch?” Keith cocks a brow, “You really need a better slogan than ‘Work at Casa Bonita, everyone hates it!’.”

His friend rolls her eyes.

 

The rest of the night passes easily, nothing more than to be expected. During the ride home, Shiro tries to bring up getting a job at the restaurant again, but Keith can hardly even stand the thought. He feels burnt out and, in all honesty, he’d rather just sleep. He tells Shiro he’ll think about it. He tells himself he won’t even bother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith is avoiding his feelings and Pirate Steve is concerned.  
> Also, intro the Diver of your Dreams™.

Lately, Keith has been spending a lot of time working on his bike. He likes to keep himself occupied with it. It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with him subtly– or not so subtly– avoiding Casa Bonita. In fact, he’s not even avoiding the place at all. He’s just busy. With his bike, mostly. Or at least, that’s what he tells Pidge. He was not and is still not avoiding Casa Bonita. So, when Shiro asks him to go, he agrees to. Because that’s what someone who wasn’t avoiding Casa Bonita would do.

Except, he really, _really_ doesn’t want to go.

 

The car ride there is quiet, save for the music playing from Shiro’s phone. Keith is filled with anxiety and he can’t really place it. He’s so lost in his own head that he jumps when Shiro starts to talk.

“I know you really _have_ been avoiding it.” His brother states, calmly.

“No, I haven’t.”

Shiro sighs, “Listen, Keith. That whole ‘I’m busy with my bike’ spiel might have worked on Pidge because she can’t tell how much free time you _actually_ have, but it won’t work on me. I’d like to think I know you pretty well.”

“I just… needed a break.” Keith mutters, “I needed a break from being told to work there so much…”

Shiro nods, “I get it. I’m sorry for pressuring you. I won’t suggest it anymore, if that would make you feel better.”

Keith shrugs, “I don’t know, it’s just… That place is… It’s difficult, I guess.” He pauses for a moment, “I’m not upset at you, you know. For suggesting it so much.”

“Are you sure? Because you’re allowed to be upset with me, Keith.”

“I’m sure.”

“I’m glad.” Shiro smiles, “Well, now that _that’s_ out of the way… You ready to go in?”

In all honesty, Keith hadn’t even noticed they were in the parking lot, so he just nods.

 

Once inside, he heads off toward the gift shop to check if his dear friend is working. When he arrives, however, he’s greeted by someone closer to his age, significantly taller, and definitely not Pidge.

“Man, I hope Pidge gets back soon… I need to go announce a pinata…” The person looks up at the clock, “Okay, I have about two minutes to spare, that should be fine, right?”

Whoever it is doesn’t seem to notice Keith is there until they turn around.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you. Is there something I can help you with?” They ask.

Keith shakes his head, “Um… no. I’m alright. Just… waiting for… the usual attendant…”

The person smiles, “Yeah, she went to the bathroom for a moment. She’ll be right back, I promise.”

Keith nods and shifts his weight from side to side, waiting quietly until his friend arrives back.

When she _does_ make it back, she gives Keith a cocky grin. “You just couldn’t stay away, huh?”

Keith scoffs and looks away, “Whatever. I came because Shiro asked me to.”

“Well, regardless, you’ve obviously missed it at least a _little_ bit. Now, get outta my way.” Pidge turns to the person sitting behind the counter, “Sorry about that, Hunk. Thanks for hanging out here.”

The person, Hunk, just waves the comment off, getting up to finally announce the apparent pinata breaking, “Hey, it’s really no problem. We’re all good. We’re still running perfectly on time. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah, see you soon.” Pidge nods.

Keith stands there, quietly observing the interaction. _I guess that’s the friend in entertainment Pidge talks about. I wonder if Hunk is his real name…_

Pidge elbows Keith in the side, “Welcome back. Pirate Steve was wondering where you were.”

“Pirate Steve…?” Keith asks, confused and concerned, having never met a person called ‘Pirate Steve’.

“One of the entertainers. He wears a pirate costume a lot and embarrasses birthday people.”

“He asked about me?” Keith questions.

“Just commented that he didn’t expect you to not be here.” Pidge shrugs.

Before Keith can get another word in, laughter pierces through the plaza outside the gift shop. He turns to look to see where the sound originates and his eyes fall on a group of people taking selfies with someone in a blue Casa Bonita dive team shirt. He raises a brow and turns back to Pidge.

“Honestly, people have been so loud all day, according to the AM person.” Pidge sighs, “It’s a wonder the diver hasn’t decided to just skip a few shows and have someone else take over. Apparently, he’s been on a double dive shift.”

 _So, that’s what it was._ “That’s a lot of diving. Is he any good, at least?”

“I’ve only seen him dive a couple of times but he does some pretty cool tricks. And the customers seem to really like him. He’s got a really likable personality.”

“Who’s diving? I don’t think I’ve seen him before.”

Pidge nods, “Yeah, he’s pretty new. His name’s Lance. He’s pretty cool.”

Keith shrugs, “Too flashy.” _But he does seem like he’d be fun to watch, I guess._

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that. You should go watch him dive. I’ve heard he’s been planning on trying a new dive and hasn’t gotten it down yet. Either he does it and it’s cool, or he totally fucks it up and like… dies. Both would be entertaining.”

Keith sighs and nods, “You want me to film it for you?”

“It’s like you can read my mind.”

 

Keith isn’t sure what he was expecting when he agreed to film this Lance guy. But it wasn’t what he gets. He stares at the stage as a board short clad young man hops out of the hut with a smile that Keith can only call unfairly charming.

“Good evening, everyone. My name is Lance, but tonight you can call me the diver of your dreams.” He winks, dramatically, before chuckling, “Just kidding, folks. I’ll be your Acapulco style cliff diver for tonight so, please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!”

Keith can’t say that he’s not totally engrossed in the show. At times, he almost finds himself cheering, too. Everytime Lance comes out of the water for another dive, he’s stopped by someone asking another question. Keith has a hard time not shouting to leave him alone and let him keep diving.

“Having fun?” Keith almost jumps at the sound of his brother’s voice. “Didn’t think you’d be so moved as to film him and everything.”

Keith scoffs, “Pidge asked me to. I can’t say no to her. But I don’t see the big deal. He seems annoying.”

Shiro laughs, “Oh, yeah? Well, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Honestly, you should fire him.”

“Keith, that’s not something I can do. I’m a security guard.”

“Fine, then.” Keith rolls his eyes, “Tell Allura to fire him.”

Shiro shakes his head and lets his laughter die out, “Keith, go back to the gift shop. He’s done diving for now.”

Keith’s eyes shift to the water. _I must’ve missed the last dive, then. I probably got it on the video, though…_

“He stopped diving right after we started talking. His last dive was just a swan.” Shiro smiles, “Don’t worry. You didn’t miss anything important.”

“I wasn’t worried. I don’t care. Like I said, I’m just filming for Pidge.”

“Right, right. Of course.” Shiro nods, “Alright, I’m headed back to check on the gun locker, anyway. Want to walk back there together?”

Shiro’s smile is playing at being knowing. But in all honesty, there’s nothing to know. So, Keith shrugs, “I’ll be fine to walk back by myself. Go do your job.” And with that, he walks away as quickly as he can.

 

As soon as he reaches the gift shop, Keith rushes behind the counter, sitting himself on the floor.

“Whoa, okay. Hi. Nice to see you, too.” Pidge cocks a brow at him.

Keith looks up, “Got your video. He wasn’t that great.”

Pidge smirks, “Right. I’m sure you thought that.”

“Listen, I’ll admit he’s got some great abilities as a diver, but he seems kind of cocky. Definitely way too flashy.”

“But… were you impressed?” Pidge’s smirk gets wider with each passing moment.

Keith sighs, “Yes. Okay. He was pretty cool. I was impressed with his divi–”

“Oh, hey Lance.” Pidge smiles, “How are you?”

“I’m doing alright! How are things back here, Pidgeotto?”

Keith immediately tries to make himself as invisible as possible. He’s flustered for a reason he can’t quite explain, but he isn’t about to be caught by a stranger like that.

“Were you talking to someone? I thought I heard you talking on my way in but…”

“Yeah, my _dear friend_ , Keith, is back here.” Pidge looks down at Keith, grinning devilishly. “I had him film your announced dive.”

Tanned legs come into Keith’s peripheral and he finds himself cursing his entire friendship with Pidge.

Keith can almost _hear_ Lance’s smile, “Oh, really? Can I see the video? I wanna know what my front two and a half looked like.”

Keith stands, trying to force himself out of the center of their conversation. “Hey, Pidge, I’m gonna… go look for Shiro, I think.”

“Aww, you’re leaving?” Keith turns to see a genuinely disappointed look on Lance’s face, “That sucks.”

“Yeah, Keith. At least introduce yourself before you go.” Pidge elbows Keith side and he wishes he could just pretend he didn’t know her.

Keith shifts uncomfortably, “Um… Hi, I guess.”

“I’m Lance McClain.” Lance extends a hand to Keith and winks, “But you can call me anytime.”

Keith stares, unsure of how to react, praying that his blushing is purely internal. “I’m… Keith.”

“Damn, and that was one of my _best_ lines, too. Oh well.” Lance smiles, “Good to meetcha, Keith. I hope I’ll see you around.”

 _I’m praying you don’t, actually._ Keith thinks to himself. _I don’t think I could handle it._ “Yeah…”

“Well, Keith, tell Shiro I said hi.” Pidge smiles, clearly feigning innocence. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

Keith nods and hurries off, deciding that maybe he’ll just follow Shiro around for the rest of the night. Though, for some reason, he finds himself watching more of the dive-centered shows than normal. That’s not because of Lance, of course.

 

In the car ride home, Keith says something that he never expected he would say. And by the looks of it, Shiro never expected it either.

“I think… I think I might want to serve.”

Shiro nearly stops the car when the words leave Keith’s mouth. “Really? You do? You’re thinking about it?”

“I mean, they make pretty decent money, right? It’d be nice to get some new parts for the bike.” Keith shrugs, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, now.”

“Wow. I never thought you’d say that. Ever.” Shiro glances at him, “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

“You’re the one who told me to think about it in the first place.”

Shiro chuckles, “Yeah, but you’re stubborn, Keith.”

Keith rolls his eyes and doesn’t respond.

“Well, I can take you tomorrow to fill out an application.”

“Cool.”

Keith assures himself that this newfound idea of working there has no connection to his budding desire to get closer to that cocky diver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Steve is a real person at Casa Bonita. He throws candy and pillows at the gift shop attendees and runs from children.


End file.
